Harry Potter and the Coolest Cat Year 1
by CoolCatFan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Cool Cat met Harry Potter? Well now you have! Now, let's embark on a truely magical journey.
1. chapter 1

**Sources: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's _(sorcerer's)_ Stone by J.K. Rowling, who owns the rights to Harry Potter, FBWFT (Fantastic Beasts and where to find them) and every other Harry Potter character, object , and idea.**

 **And I am also aware that Derek Savage owns all of the Cool Cat chararacters with the exception of Rad Dog**.

 **Harry Potter and the Coolest Cat (Year 1)**

Chapter 1,The Letter

 **Narrator** : In an alternate reality, where Cool Cat's family as well as his friends' families are wizards, the Cat family and all of his friends and their families moved to The UK before they started school. The reason for this was that they preferred the wizarding school Hogwarts over Ilvermorny. They wanted a change of scenery from where they used to live in Southern California.

In this universe, Cool Cat and Rad Dog are human, but they are metamorphmagi. They can turn into anything they want. For some reason, Cool Cat's favorite transformation is a guy in an orange cat costume, and Rad Dog's, a guy in a yellow dog costume.

One day, Cool Cat got something interesting in the mail. An owl had delivered him a letter...

 **Cool Cat** : Mommy! Mommy! Look at this cool envelope and owl! The envelope has a SHIELD stamped on it! EEEE!

He shows mama Cat the envelope.

 **Mama Cat:** (reading) To Cool Cat; No. 13 Grimmauld place. Daddy Derek! Get in here! Cool cat's got a letter from Hogwarts!

 **Daddy Derek:** (hurrying in) Well, what are you waiting for? Open it up Cool Cat!

Cool Cat opens the letter and reads…

 **Cool Cat:**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Cat,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

 **Cool Cat** : WHOOOAAAH! I'm a wizard! That's so groovy!

 **Daddy Derek:** (reading over school supplies) Wow Cool Cat! That's super! I want to go to Hogwarts too and so does your mommy!

 **Mama Cat:** Oh My! Oh My! Oh My! If I was a went to Hogwarts, I would have met Albus Dumbledore! And he could have done my hair like they do at the beauty parlor!

 **Daddy Derek:** Oh no! Today is July 30! We need to send a response back with this owl. Then we can go get your school things at a place called... Diagon Alley tomorrow.

 **Cool Cat** : Yaaaaaaaaa! (shakes his leg)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Diagon Alley

 **Narrator** : They got up early the next day and went into London to find Diagon Alley. Daddy Derek followed the map to the Leaky Cauldron.

 _They walked in, and people are talking to each other very excitedly. Harry Potter had apparently just been inside._

 **Cool Cat** : Harry Potter, Daddy Derek! Harry Potter was here!

 _They weave their way through the crowd until they get to an archway that leads to the wizarding shopping district. Daddy Derek and Cool Cat's eyes widened with amazement._

 **Daddy Derek** : First thing's first, Cool Cat. We have to exchange our British currency for wizarding currency at the bank.

 _Cool Cat nodded, and then he saw something amazing! All of his friends were there too. Maria, Rad Dog, Jamie and Mikey were also wizards! And to his horror, he saw Butch the Bully lurking near them as well, wearing an evil grin upon his face_.

 **Cool Cat:** Hi everybody!

 **Maria** : Hi Cool Cat! You're a wizard too?

 **Cool Cat:** Yeah! We were just going to exchange our money at the bank so we could buy school supplies!

 **Maria** : Cool! We'll come too.

 **Narrator** : After they arrived at the bank, they felt very uneasy. There were strange little people with pointed ears and grouchy faces. They were goblins.

O _ne by one, each family exchanged their currency for wizarding money, and then they split up and did their shopping. Cool Cat went to Madam Malkin's robe shop first. Daddy Derek left him alone while he waited in the Leaky Cauldron. When he entered the shop, there were three other boys in there. And Butch was one of them._

 **Blond boy** : I say, look at that man!

 **Cool Cat:** (turns his head and thinks) whoooooaaaaah! That's a big man! Oh boy! He's holding ice cream! I loooooooove ice cream.

 **Black haired boy** : That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts.

 **Blond Boy:** Oh. I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?

 **Black haired boy** : He's the gamekeeper!

 **Blond boy:** Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage -lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed.

 **Butch the Bully:** You wouldn't catch something like him at my parents' school, Ilvermorny. Speaking of Ilvermorny, what is the Hogwarts house equivalent to the _Wampus_ house?

 **Blond Boy** : Slytherin! That's the house my whole family has been in! ( _Looks up_ ) Is that big, fat oaf still out there?

 **Cool Cat** : Don't make fun of him! I'm Cool Cat, and I hate bullies!

 _Both boys whirl around and look at Cool Cat._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Wand Shopping

 _The Blond kid was about to say something to Cool Cat, but Madam Malkin walked in._

 **Madam Malkin** : That's you done, my dear.

 _Malkin starts measuring Harry, Butch and Cool Cat_

 **Blond boy:** Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose. (walks out glaring at Cool Cat)

 **Butch the Bully:** (thinking) I'd better punk up to impress that Malfoy kid.

 _Madam Malkin finished his robes. As he was walking out the door, he said…_

 **Butch the Bully:** Bye Dumb Cat!

 **Black haired boy** : Thanks for sticking up for Hagrid. I'm Harry.

 **Cool Cat** : Hi Harry! I'm Cool Cat! And this is my friend Butch. He used to be a bully, but he's nice now and we're best friends! I know how to handle them. Who was that guy anyway?

 **Harry** : I don't know. He didn't introduce himself. What about the chubbier one? _(Butch reminded him so much of Dudley, right down to his blond hair. So much so, in fact, that when he first saw him he almost thought it WAS Dudley!)_ Do you know him?

 **Cool Cat:** His name is Butch! He's a punk and so was his friend! Hey! How did you get that scratch on your head?

 **Harry** : Apparently my parents died in a car crash, and I was the only survivor. I know that it's a lie though. I can't remember what really happened because I was one. But I do remember someone screaming and a flash of green light when I was really young.

 **Cool Cat:** Golly! I'm so sorry that your parents died!

 _They continued talking until they finished purchasing their robes_.

 **Harry** : Do you want to finish shopping with me?

 **Cool Cat:** That would be GRAAAAANDTASTIC!

 _They went shopping for their spell books, and cauldrons, potion ingredients and Harry recieved a beautiful snowy owl from Hagrid for his birthday. All they needed now was a wand. They entered a shabby building called Olivander's. Butch the Bully followed Cool Cat inside._

 **Soft voice:** Good afternoon.

 **Hagrid** : ( _on swivel chair)_ *CRUNCH* Oops.

 **Cool Cat, Harry and Butch:** Hello.

 **Mr. Olivander:** Ah. Yes, yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Harry Potter. And you two as well-- So, who would like to go first?

 **Cool Cat:** Oooh! Me! Me! Me Mr. Olivander!

 **Mr. Olivander** : Hold out your wand arm so I can measure it.

 **Cool Cat** held out his arm while he measured it.

 **Olivander** : Okay. Let's start trying out wands.

 _After trying out wands for 15 minutes…_

 **Olivander** : How about this wand? Made of materials imported from America. 10 inches, made of redwood, the core composed of a thunderbird talon. I made a whole bunch of wands made from exotic materials in case we got any foreign exchange students. And we seem to have a lot from The USA this year. And I can tell by your accent…

 _He handed the wand to Cool Cat, and Cool Cat felt a warm sensation._

 **Cool Cat** : Exquisite!

 **Olivander** : Yes! Yes! The wand has chosen you! Congratulations Mr. Cat! Mr. Bully, would you come here please?

 _Butch tried out exotic wands for 5 minutes until…_

 **Olivander** : Try this one. 9 inches, made of Juniper wood, with the core of a Sasquatch's toenail.

 _The same sensation came over Butch._

 **Olivander** : Congratulations Mr. Bully-- Now please step forward Mr. Potter.

 _Butch paid for the wand and left. He jabbed Cool Cat in his side with his wand on the way out._

 **Cool Cat:** OUCH!

 _Harry Stepped forward. Olivander started talking about his parent's wands, and got close to his face. Then he touched the scar._

 **Olivander** : That's where… Sorry to say I sold the wand that did that. 13.5 inches yew, very powerful wand. Very powerful. And in the wrong hands. Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do…

 _shakes his head and looks at Hagrid_

 **Olivander** : Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again! Oak, 16 inches, rather bendy wasn't it?

 **Hagrid** : It was sir, yes.

 **Olivander** : Good wand that one. Suppose they snapped it in half after you got expelled?

 **Hagrid** : Uh… yes… they did. I still got the pieces though.

 **Olivander** : But you don't use them?

 **Hagrid** : Oh. No sir ( _Holding his umbrella tightly)_

 _A few moments later, Harry started trying out wands._

 _30 minutes later…_

 **Olivander** : I wonder now? Yes, why not? Unusual combination; holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches.

 _Harry waved the wand, and he too, had felt the warm sensation._

 **Hagrid and Cool Cat** : WoooooooHooooooo!

 **Olivander** : Curious. Very curious. (Wrapping up his wand) Curious indeed.

 **Harry** : Sorry, but what's curious?

 **Cool Cat:** Yeah! You seem confused!

 **Olivander** : I remember every wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined this wand, when its brother, why it's brother, gave you that scar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At King's Cross Station

September First was drawing nearer and nearer, and Cool Cat was delighted to have finally made a new friend. 

**Cool Cat:** I loooooove making new friends! Friends are cool!

Every chance he got, he would send an owl with a letter to Harry. They made arrangements to meet at King's Cross station the day that the train arrived.

The day finally came, and they met each other there at 10:30.

 **Daddy Derek:** Have fun at school guys! Be sure to write to me Cool Cat! Nice to meet you Harry!

 **Cool Cat:** I will Daddy Derek!

 **Mama Cat:** Be safe Honeychild! I'll miss you! WAAAAAAAH! _(Hugs him and kisses him)_

The Cats left, but the Dursley's stayed behind to say their version of a farewell.

 **Vernon:** Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine-platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they? -- Have a good term. _(grinning evily, he and his family turned around and left)_

 **Cool Cat:** Why were they so mean?

 **Harry:** Don't worry about it C, _( "C" was Cool Cat's nickname)_ they are always like this. I'm used to it, but I think he might be right. Where is the platform? do you know how to find the train?

 **Cool Cat:** No! My parents must have forgotten to tell me! Oooooooh noooooo! What are we going to do!

 **Harry:** I'll ask that security guard over there. Maybe he could tell us.

 **Cool Cat:** Ooooooh!

 **Harry:** Excuse me, sir? Do you know where the train is that stops at Hogwarts?

 **Security Guard:** Excuse me?

 **Harry:** The train. The train that goes to Hogwarts?

 **Security Guard:** Uhhhh... What part of the country is it in?

 **Harry:** I... Uh...

 **Security Guard:** Listen, boy! I have things to do!

 **Harry:** The train that leaves at 11:00?

 **Security Guard:** There isn't a train that leaves at 11:00! _(Walks away muttering "_ Stupid time wasters!")

 **Harry:** ( _Thinking)_ Maybe I need to get out my wand and tap the ticket inspect--

 **Woman's Voice:**...Packed with Muggles, of course...

Harry and Cool Cat exchanged looks of relief and followed the group of six people.

The people they were following all had red hair. Five of them seemed to be siblings, four boys and one girl, and they were being led by a chubby red haired woman, who appeared to be their mother.

 **Chubby Woman:** Now, what's the platform number?

 **Girl:** Nine and three-quarters! Mom, can't I go--

 **Chubby Woman:** You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet.-- Alright, Percy, you go first!

The oldest boy walked up to the barrier dividing the platforms and vanished.

Cool Cat was intrigued by what he saw. Harry seemed to be too, because he stayed rooted to the spot, with his mouth gaping.

 **Chubby Woman:** Fred, you next.

 **Twin 1:** I'm not Fred, I'm George! Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?

 **Chubby Woman:** Sorry, George, dear.

 **Twin 1:** Only Joking, I am Fred! _(Fred ran into the barrier and vanished)_

Once Fred's twin, George, passed through the barrier, Cool Cat and Harry thought it was time to ask how to get onto the train.

 **Harry:** Excuse me?

 **Chubby Woman:** Hello dears. First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too.

She pointed to a tall, long nosed, red haired, freckled boy.

 **Cool Cat:** Yes! We are new! But we don't know how to get onto the platform!

 **Chubby Woman:** Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you guys are nervous. Go on now before Ron.

 **Cool Cat:** Exquisite!

Cool Cat and Harry Potter ran through the barrier and standing before them was a steaming, scarlet train.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome to another chapter of this blessing to the Cool Cat universe, and curse to the Harry Potter universe. I just wanted to give any readers (as if this story will get any) a heads up on a format change. Instead of it being a play-script format, it's now more of a dialogue-paragraph format. Enjoy..._**

Chapter 5

All Aboard the Hogwarts Express 

"Woooooow," exclaimed Cool Cat, "This must be Platform nine and three quarters! Look at that cool train! I love Trains!"

"Cool Cat," said a familiar voice, It was Maria. She was being followed by the rest of Cool Cat's friends from America. "Cool Cat! Over here!"

"Maria!" Cool Cat ran over to greet his friends. Harry went over to find a seat.

"There you dun gone is," Said Rad Dog _(Rad Dog has a hillbilly redneck accent in this universe.)_ "Weez bin wait'n for yuh."

"Come sit with us, Cool Cat," Said Mikey, "I want to show you a cool new trick I can do with my wand on my foot!"

"Ok," Said Cool Cat excitedly, and he followed them onto the train and into an empty compartment that was across from Harry's. Two of the boys he saw at King's Cross were helping him get his trunk onto the train.

"Blimey," said one of the twins, looking at Harry's forehead, "Are you--?"

"He is," said the other twin. "Aren't you?" He asked Harry.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"Harry Potter," the twins said together.

"Oh, him--I mean yes, I am." Said Harry.

"Harry Potter," squealed Maria, _The_ Harry Potter? C- Can I have your autograph?

The woman they met earlier were calling for the twins, who were Staring at Harry with expressions as though they just got everything they wanted for Christmas. "Coming, Mom!"

"H-H-Harry," stammered Maria, "D-D-Do you want to s-sit in our comp-compartment?

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "But I'm really tired. I woke up at 5:00, and I just need to rest." But Harry was lying. In fact, he was too excited to even think about being tired. The truth was that he didn't want people to tstare at him. "I would like to be in my compartment alone so I can rest," he added. Harry opened then closed his compartment door, and slumped down in his seat.

"Is that your new _Boyfriend_ Maria?" asked Jamie as he entered their compartment.

"Wh-What?" Asked Maria, who was turning red as a tomato, "Of course not! Be quiet!"

"You love Potter! You love Pot--"

"Stop bullying her," interrupted Cool Cat angrily, "I hate bullies!

"Oh, yeah," said Jamie, who felt ashamed, "I forgot. Sorry Maria. Sorry Cool Cat."

They fell silent, then the train started to move. A few moments later, Rad Dog broke the silence. "Hey, Y'all," he said, "Who'z that dun knock'n on Harry Potter's Door?"

"I know him," said Cool Cat, "We met him today on the platform! His name is Ron, I think.

"Anyone sitting there?" He asked Harry, "Everywhere else is full." Harry let him into his compartment, and Cool Cat was going to get up and join them, but the twins beat him to their compartment.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train," said one of the twins, "Lee Jordan's got a tarantula down there."

The other twin looked at Harry and said," Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then" they left, holding the door open for Cool Cat so he could enter. Cool Cat sat down beside Harry.

"This is Cool Cat, Ron." Said Harry.

"But you can call me "C,"" Cool Cat added.

"Hi, I'm Ron," He said, but quickly changed the subject. "Are you Really Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh-- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got-- you know...," he continued, pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry pushed his hair back so he could see his lighting bolt scar.

"So that's where You-Know-Who--?

"Yes, but I can't remember it." Interrupted Harry.

"All he could remember was a flash of green light!" Added Cool Cat. Harry nodded in agreement. "By the way, who is _You-Know-Who?"_

"How could you not know who You-Know-Who is?" Asked Ron who was surprised. "Are You muggle Born?"

"No," said Cool Cat, "It's just that... My parents... they won't tell me anything. I have heard of You-Know-Who, but when I asked for his real name, they acted really weird. Mamastarted crying, and Daddy Derek made me go to my room! I thought I did something wrong and I became confused! I never asked about it again.

"You-Know-Who was an evil wizard." Ron told him. "He killed thousands of people. Wizards don't like saying his name. It brings back traumatizing memories. I can spell it out for you though, if you'd like. V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T."

"Volde-?" Cool Cat started.

"SHHHH!" Ron panicked. "Don't - Say - His - Name!"

"Sorry!" Cool Cat said hastily.

A few moments later, they started talking about what life was like at home. Harry described his dreadful aunt, uncle and cousin, who bullied him on a daily basis. Ron started talking about his massive family of himself, his two parents and six siblings, who were barely scraping by financially. Cool Cat talked about his family, and how they liked to _Boogie Woogie._ He then proceeded to sing the _Cool Cat Boogie._

 _(If the reader is curious to know what "the Cool Cat Boogie" is, look it up on YouTube.)_

Pretty soon, they heard a rattling noise that stopped outside their door.

"Anything off the cart dears?" Said an elderly woman pushing a cart full of snacks.

"OH BOY! CAULDRON CAKES!" Said Cool Cat loudly, shaking his leg. He paid the witch for a stack of cauldron cakes.

"I'll have 5 of everything. "Said Harry, who was paying the witch as well."

"Woooow! You must be HuuuUUUngry!" Said Cool Cat, who was stuffing his mouth full of cake.

"Starving." Harry agreed, then he took a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron didn't buy anything off of the cart. It appeared that his mother packed lunch for him. He unwrapped the package and pulled out a sandwich, but he groaned. "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"You wa wunmah cawdin cakth?" Asked Cool Cat, who was handing him a cauldron cake.

"Yeah," said Harry, "we can trade."

"You don't want this," said Ron, "it's all dry. She hasn't got much time. You know, with five of us."

"Take one of my cakes!" Ordered Cool Cat. "Dont be shy, I love to share with my friends!"

And so they ate. They ate Their way through the pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and licorice wands. Then they started on the chocolate frogs. Ron and Cool Cat explained to Harry that each frog came with a trading card. Harry opened it up and got an Albus Dumbledore card. It read:

 _ **Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Currently headmaster at Hogwarts**_

 **Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.**

They also had to explain to Harry that wizarding portraits could move, because he seemed to be shocked when he turned the card around and Dumbledore was gone. Ron and Cool Cat seemed to be surprised when Harry explained that Muggle photographs don't move.

They started having fun eating Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, when the compartment door opened. There was a nervous looking boy, standing there who seemed to be crying. 

"Sorry," said the boy, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads he cried, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Do you need help finding him?" Asked Cool Cat.

"No, it's ok." Said the boy. "I've already got someone helping me. -- Well, if you see him..." He closed the compartment door, and turned to the compartment holding Maria, Rad Dog, Mikey and Jamie so he could ask them.

Their focus turned to a rat sleeping on Ron's lap. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting," said Ron, "but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He pulled out his wand, and was just about to wave it, when the compartment door opened once again. The boy was back accompanied by a girl.

She had bushy, brown hair, large front teeth and a demanding tone of voice. She asked them, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We've already told him we haven't seen it." Said Ron.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

"Uh... all right. -- _Sunshine,daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_ He waved his wand, but the rat didn't turn yellow

The girl criticized Ron for his fake spell, then bragged that she practiced a few _real_ spells with successful results. She also mentioned that she was born in a non magical household. Finally, she introduced herself as _Hermione Granger._

Hi! I'm Cool Cat! But you can call me "C."

Ron muttered, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

After Harry said his name, Hermione rambled on about how many books she's read that mentioned Harry Potter.

"Do either of you know what house you'll be in?" She asked abruptly, "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

Before they left, she told them to change into their robes.

They continued talking about what houses they wanted and didn't want to be sorted into. Cool Cat asked Ron what the Ilvermorny house equivalents were at Hogwarts. They talked about the Gringotts bank break in that happened the same day Cool Cat and Harry were in Diagon Alley buying school supplies. Cool Cat and Ron were just describing a wizarding sport called quidditch when their compartment door slid open again. But this time four boys walked in. Cool Cat and Harry recognized two of them instantly. It was Butch the Bully and the blond haired boy. The remaining two boys were big and looked intimidating.

"Is it true?" He asked, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." Replied Harry, who, along with Ron and Cool Cat was staring at the two huge boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe, Goyle and Butch," He added, "And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron tried to suppress a laugh at the mention of the boy's name.

"Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"YOU CANT TALK ABOUT PEOPLE'S FAMILIES LIKE THAT!" Screamed Cool Cat, who was turning into his iconic Cool Cat suit, "YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

Cool Cat's friends heard the commotion from their compartment, and went to investigate. "Crabbe! Goyle! Block the entrance!" Ordered Malfoy.

They took their post at the door, preventing Cool Cat's friends from getting in.

"Calm down, stupid metamorphmagus!" Malfoy said. Then he turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Said Harry confidently.

"NOW GET OUT YOU STUPID BULLIES!" Screamed Cool Cat, who was still in a cat costume.

" But we don't feel like leaving do we boys?" Said Malfoy with a sneer, "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some. Take it Butch."

"Oh boy, it's going to be fat time for me! Mwahaha," Butch laughed maniacally, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

Ron's rat, Scabbers bit Butch on the hand. Butch swung him around and around until Scabbers let go and hit the window. The boys left immediately.

"Are you guys okay?" Maria asked, "We tried to get in and stop them, but they wouldn't let us. Jamie got punched in the eye for picking a fight with them."

Hermione also came hurrying up to them. "What has been going on?" She asked.

"Is Scabbers ok?" Asked Cool Cat.

"I think he's been knocked out." Ron answered, "No-- I don't believe it--He's gone back to sleep... You know, The Malfoys were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared..."Can we help you with something?" He asked irritability to Hermione.

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor,and he says we're nearly there."

After Hermione left, Cool Cat, Harry, Ron, Maria, Rad Dog, Jamie, and Mikey changed into their robes. A few minutes later, the train started to slow down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Sorting Ceremony

As they climbed off of the train, a lantern was visible in the darkness along with the voice belonging to Hagrid calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry? Cool Cat?"

"I'm GRAAAAAAANDTASTIC, Hagrid!" Said Cool Cat with gusto.

"Good." Said Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me... Firs' years follow me!"

The first years followed Hagrid down a path. At the end, they stood on the shore of a big, dark lake. On the other side, on the peak of a high mountain, a castle was visible. "WOOOOOOW," breathed Cool Cat, "This must be Hogwarts!"

"No more'n four to a boat." Said Hagrid, pointing to several little row boats on the edge of the water. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville climbed into one boat. Cool Cat, Maria, Rad Dog and Mikey climbed into one beside them. Jamie climbed into a boat with a black boy and a sandy haired boy. They rowed side by side one another so they could talk. Maria, Rad Dog, Jamie, Mikey, the black boy, and the sandy haired boy introduced themselves

"Howdy," said Rad Dog, "I'm Rad Dog. Nahs tuh meetchuh."

"Hi," Ron replied, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi Ron," said Jamie, "I'm Jamie Loria-Blanco."

"I'm Seamus Finnigan." Said the sandy haired boy.

"And I'm Dean Thomas!" Said the black boy. "Oh boy, I can't wait to learn magic. I was born in a non magical family, so it's all new to me!"

Maria introduced herself last. "My name," she sounded more confident than she did on the train, is Maria Salazar-No relation!" She said quickly due to the look on Ron's face. "It's just that my family, long ago took his name and named us after him," She explained, "My family is really into dark magic. When my parents abandoned the rest of the Salazar's and abandon dark magic, they went after us and our friends. We had to flee the country and move here."

"Who was Salazar anyway?" Asked Harry.

"Salazar Slytherin," Ron answered, "he founded Slytherin House."

They reached a dark tunnel, and then stopped at some underground docks. As they climbed out, Hagrid found and returned Neville's toad, Trevor. Then they walked onto the grounds of the castle. When they reached the front doors up a flight of steps, Hagrid knocked.

The Door opened, and a woman in emerald green robes greeted them. She had a serious look on her face.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall," Hagrid informed her.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She let them inside, and Cool Cat was really impressed. The entrance hall alone was as big as Erik Estrada's house. Torches lit the hall, and the stairway leading to the rest of the castle.

The new students followed their new professor and then stopped outside of a door. They could hear many voices through the door. She was about to say something when Cool Cat blurted out, "OOOOOH BOOOOY! I'M SOOOO EXCITED!" He shook his leg and his arm.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. "Excuse me," she said, "May I have your attention?"

Cool Cat calmed down and listened.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will need to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She looked over them to make sure they were still listening. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule braking will lose house points."

Cool Cat raised his hand. Professor McGonagall looked at him and hesitantly asked "Yes?"

"Does bullying count as rule braking?"

"Yes"

"Good. Because I hate bullies!"

"The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded with the house cup, which is a great honor," she said impatiently, "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few moments. I shall return when we are ready for you." Professor McGonagall left the room.

While they were waiting for her return, Cool Cat, Harry and Ron were discussing possible tasks they would be given for the ceremony. Ron said that Fred told him that it hurts.

"Oh NOOOO!" Cool Cat cried, "I don't want it to hurt! What do I do?"

Then all of a sudden, there was a commotion behind them. A bunch of ghosts were flying into the crowd, and two of them seemed to be arguing about something called peeves. Cool Cat was curious. Who was Peeves? After the ghosts left, Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the great hall. The great hall had five tables. Four for the students and one for the staff. The room was being lit by many, many candles. And Cool Cat looked up at the ceiling when he heard Hermione mention that it was bewitched to look like the sky. They stopped in front of the staff table. Professor McGonagall placed a hat on a stool in front of them. The hat sprang to life and began to sing a song about the qualities of being in a certain house. Ron looked relieved that he didn't have to wrestle a troll, like his brother mentioned.

Professor McGonagall started calling names. She went through the 'A's" and most of the "B's" until- "Bully, Butch!"

The sorting hat said, "SLYTHERIN!"

When she called Cool Cat's name, Cool Cat ran up to the stool saying "GROOOOOVY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" cried the hat.

Cool Cat ran over to the Gryffindor table. When he sat down, he shook his leg.

"Dog, Rad!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Some time passed, and Seamus was sorted into Gryffindor. was when she called- "Gallagher, Mikey!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville, whose last name is Longbottom, was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Loria-Blanco, Jamie!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

More time passed, and Draco Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry!"

there was a long pause. "GRYFFINDOR!"

When Maria put on the hat, it said "SLYTHERIN!"

Maria looked horrified. Maria didn't want to be in Slytherin. that's where all of the bad kids went. She slowly made her way over to the table.

Dean Thomas and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, then, finally, a kid called Zabini Blaise was sorted into Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Feast and the Poltergeist

When Zabini Blaize took his seat, McGonagall took the hat away, and someone who looked exactly like the man on Harry's card arose from his seat. It was Albus Dumbledore!

"Oh Boy," said Cool Cat, "He's an even better wizard than Erik Estrada and Vivica A. Fox! And he's our Headmaster!" He shook his leg in excitement.

"Welcome, Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" he said cheerfully, " Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blub—"

Cool Cat interrupted angrily and loudly, "HOW DARE YOU CALL US ' _NITWIT_!' PEOPLE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO CALL EACH OTHER NAMES!"

The hall went silent. Everyone turned their heads to face Cool Cat. "My dear child," said Dumbledore, "I wasn't calling anyone names. I just thought I'd be a little sarcastic and say a few words in gibberish Instead of talking your heads off. I am feel a might peckish, and I would rather wait to recite my speech until after our meal. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding."

"Oh." Said Cool Cat, "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were calling us dumb. I am Cool Cat, and I am the Kids _(no_ _apostrophe)_ Superhero. I hate bullies!"

"Well, I am glad to see that you are so anti bullying Mr. Cat." Said Dumbledore calmly, " anyway, let's eat!"

As soon as Dumbledore said that, the empty plates on the table filled with food.

Cool Cat never ate so much in his life. This was the best meal he's ever had. Even one of the ghosts, who calls himself "Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, reluctantly entertained them by showing them his partially severed head. He learned that his nickname was _Nearly Headless Nick_.

Then dessert replaced the dinner foods. And Cool Cat helped himself to everything within reach. As he was eating, he listened to the toad boy, Neville Longbottom's story about how his family thought he was a muggle. He explained that they found out he was a wizard when he was dropped out of a building and bounced into the road uninsured.

"Wooow, Neville!" Said Cool Cat, "that is so groovy!"

"What about you Cool Cat?" Asked Neville, "What's your story? You sound American."

"I will start from the beginning," Said Cool Cat. "I was born in Virginia. My mama was a metamorphmagus, and my daddy Derek was an ordinary wizard. They called me Cool, because I was the coolest baby in the world. We moved to California when I was four years old. In the U.S., all children are required to go to school, so me and my friends had to go to a muggle school. And that's where I met Butch the Bully. One day, I was minding my own business and he started stealing candy from babies! Then I was in the Hollywood parade! When we got back, we found a strange muggle device in our backyard. It is like a wand, but it only shoots metal balls. And Butch got ahold of it! We eventually stopped him. His two friends turned on him, and hung out with us after that. Jamie, who is a Ravenclaw, and his little brother Serge. Oh! I also wrote a book called _Trolly the Trout._ It's about a fish that only makes friends and does nothing else." It won a hundred dollars in a writing contest."

"So, why did you move here?" Asked Seamus, "isn't there a wizarding school in America?"

"We were originally going to go to Ilvermorny, but my friend Maria's extended family were dark wizards. They were going to kill her parents and friends because her family left their gang. We all had to flee the country."

They say in silence for a few moments, when Cool Cat saw Harry looking at the staff table. Harry then gasped in pain, and clutched his forehead. "What is it Harry?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." He stammered. "Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" 

"That's Professor Snape. He teaches potions, but he doesn't want to. Everyone knows he's after Quirrel's job."

"Oh Boy!" Exclaimed Cool Cat, "I LoooOOOve Potions! They help keep us healthy!"

"Or sick." Added Ron.

Dumbledore stood up a few minutes later to give his start of the term speech and guidelines. He told the first years that the forest was off limits, and they weren't allowed to go in there. He also told everyone that they weren't allowed to use magic anywhere but during classes. He announced the dates of quidditch trials. But the most obscure announcement was that the right side of the corridor on the third floor was strictly off limits, or else they might suffer a painful demise. Once the announcement were over, the Great Hall sung the school song.

When the song ended, everyone left the hall. The first year Gryffindors followed Percy Weasley out of the Great Hall. As they were following him, they saw a bundle of walking sticks hovering overhead, then they heard an awful flatulent noise. 

"Peeves!" Percy yelled, "Peeves! Show yourself! Do you want me to go get the Bloody Baron?"

The strange ghost appeared before them. "OOOOOOH! Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"Leave us ALONE Peeves! I'm Cool Cat Kids Superhero!"

"Oooh, I'm so sorry Kitty Cool Cat! Forgive me? Do you want a piece of candy ickle firstie?"

"Oh boy, Would I?" Said Cool Cat excitedly.

Peeves threw something small and foul smelling at him. "Oh great," Said Percy, "The stupid poltergeist is throwing stink pellets! Go away Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves blew a raspberry, then disappeared. "You want to watch out for Peeves." Explained Percy, "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects."

They finally stopped in front of a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress. She asked for a password.

"Caput Draconis" Said Percy, and the portrait opened up as if it were a door. Beyond its threshold, was a room with comfortable looking furniture and a fireplace. Percy told everyone where their dormitories were, and they all went to bed.

This was the best day of Cool Cat's life. He met a ghost, had the best dinner ever, and he got to ride a train. But most of all, he made new friends.


End file.
